Love's way
by CanYouHearMyHeart
Summary: Sasuke 16 ans, élève du lycée Tsukuyomi rencontre un certain Naruto avec qui il va avoir beaucoup de points communs.
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo ! Voilà le premier chapitre de ma première fiction, j'espère que sa va vous plaire, j'accepte tous les commentaires

si ils peuvent m'aider à m'améliorer... thank you et bonne lecture (un peu court -) !

* * *

><p>Bonjour... Je m'appelle Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiwa j'ai 16 ans et je suis en seconde au lycée Tsukuyomi.<p>

En ce moment même, je suis en cours de mathématiques rien de plus ennuyant. Sa doit faire une demi heure que j'ai les yeux fixés sur l'horloge quand soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Le professeur Kakashi s'arrêta en pleine explication d'un certain Théorème que personne comprenait.

"_ Entrez"

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Mme Tsudade : La directrice du lycée. Elle nous salua et alla chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Mr Kakashi, il lui répondit par un hochement de tête puis, se tourna vers nous.

"_ Nous allons accueillir un nouvel élève dans la classe du nom de Naruto Uzumaki,

Tu peux enter Naruto ! " C'est à ce moment là qu'apparut ce certain Naruto, Il était assez grand, blond aux yeux bleus portant l'uniforme obligatoire de notre lycée. Je ne m'intéresse rarement aux gens, mais bizarrement lui, ne me laissait pas indifférent.

"_Bon jour, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki j'ai 15 ans

_Bien Naruto, Va t'assoir heu... Oui! à côté de Sasuke le brun à côté de la fenêtre...bien maintenant que tout le monde est là, reprenons le cours".

Naruto s'avança vers moi et s'essaya à mes côtés. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que l'un de nous n'ose parler. Puis il se décida a prendre la parole

" Alors comme sa tu t'appelle Sasuke? Me demanda t-il tout en souriant

_ Hum...

_Tu veux bien qu'on mange ensemble ce midi? Je connais pas beaucoup de monde ici, alors tu veux bien ?

_Hum...

_Cool !"

Normalement je n'aurai pas accepté venant de quelqu'un d'autre mais lui...

La sonnerie signalent la fin du cours me fit sortir de mes pensées.

"_Tu viens Sasuke? On va manger " Je rangea mes affaire et suivit Naruto. On se dirigea vers le toit du lycée

"_On est bien la, hein?

_Hum

_Tu pourrais pas me répondre par autre chose que des "Hum" ?

_..."

Je sorti mon bentô de mon sac et commençai à manger, quand soudain je senti le regard de Naruto posé sur moi. Je l'interrogeai du regard.

"_J'ai oublié mon bentô

_Oui et ?"

Il me regardea avec des yeux de chien battu, je devinai qu'il voulais que je partage mon repas avec lui.

"_Alors la tu peux toujours rêver. Lui dis-je d'un air indifférent

_ S'il te plais Sasuke ! Je t'en supplie !

_Tiens … lui dis-je en lui tendant mon bentô,

_Merci Sasuke ! Il s'avança vers moi et me fit un petit baiser sur la joue en remerciement, je me sentit rougir.

_Purée ! C'est super bon elle cuisine super bien ta mère !

_Ce n'est... n'est pas ma mère

_Ah bon ? C'est qui alors ?

_Moi … Je n'ai pas de parents, ils sont mort... Lui répondis-je la tête baissée

Naruto me regarda d'un air blasé, je n'ai jamais révélé ce secret à quiconque, seuls mes professeurs et la directrice étaient au courant.

"_Moi non plus..."

Surpris je releva ma tête. Finalement, je suis plus proche de Naruto que je ne pensais.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! merci d'avoir lu ! Comment Reviews please ! Le suite à venir très vite ;], je vais essayer de faire un chapitre beaucoup plus long la prochaine fois ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà comme promis le deuxième chapitre j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ^^

* * *

><p>_BIP BIP BIP !<p>

En entendant le réveille sonner, je sortit difficilement ma tête de la couverture encore une longue journée m'attendais avant le week-end. Je me leva de mon lit d'une lenteur incomparable, me dirigea vers la salle de bain, fit rapidement ma toilette et mit mon uniforme. Je me dirigea vers ma cuisine bu une gorgée de jus d'orange et sortit de mon appartement en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte à clef.

Après 15 minutes de marche j'arrivai enfin devant mon lycée quand deux filles se jetèrent sur moi

"_ Sasuke-kuuun! " Oh non, Sakura...

_ Dis Sasuke-kun tu veux bien qu'on rentre ensemble ce soir ?

_ Non mais tu rêve gros frond, il va plutôt rentrer avec moi oui !

_Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités Ino, tu vois pas que c'est moi qui l'intéresse ?

_ Mais oui bien sûr !"

Alors qu'elles étaient occupés a se disputer j'en profitai pour m'éclipser.

Arrivé dans ma classe, je m'essaya à ma place habituelle en attendant que le professeur arrive. Perdu dans mes pensées tout en regardant à l'extérieur je n'entendis pas Naruto m'appeler quand je sentit quelque chose de chaud et doux sur ma joue droite: les lèvres de Naruto. Brusquement je me tourna vers lui.

"_Nan mais sa va pas oui ?

_Ben, sa fait trois fois que je t'appelle et tu ne répond pas fallait

bien que je trouve quelque chose, en tout cas sa a bien marché haha !

_Et tu pouvais pas trouver autre chose ?

_Si mais de te voir rougir c'est tellement mignon ^^

_Hein ? Je rougit pas !

Il s'approcha de moi et me fit un autre baiser sur la joue, je sentit le sang me monter aux joues

_Là si ! Dit il tout en souriant

Baka... Lui dis-je en me retournant vers la fenêtre pour cacher mes rougeurs. C'est bien la première fois que je laisse apparaître ce que je ressent, normalement j'ai toujours un air indifférents face aux gens mais avec Naruto c'est comme si je n'avais plus besoin de ce masque qui m'empêche de vivre depuis la mort de ma famille.

"_Allez Sasuke! laisse moi te regarder

_ Non"

Heureusement que le professeur arriva j'imagine même pas ce qu'aurai pu faire Naruto pour que je le regarde.

Après une heure de cours d'SVT , et deux heures de sport éprouvant, je me dirigea vers les vestiaire pour me changer en ayant à l'esprit mon bentô que j'allais vite dévorer. Je changais quand je vis Naruto s'approcher.

" Tu viens Sasuke ? On va se doucher.

_ Non, j'aime pas me doucher avec les autre et plus je n'ai pas de serviette.

_S'il te plait Sasuke, sil te plait! Et puis regarde les autres s'en vont, je te prêterai ma serviette si tu veux

_Hum... Tu fait chier

_C'est partit !"

Pourquoi je dis "oui" à tout ce qu'il veux ?

Naruto commença à se déshabiller, arrivé au moment où il devait enlever son caleçon il remarqua que je le regardais, le rouge me monta aux joues.

"_Je suis si beau que ça... Sasuke ?" Je ne répondit pas à sa question et me retourna pour enlever le seul vêtement qu'il me restais a part mon caleçon: mon t-shirt. Au moment ou je voulut me retourner pour dire aller vers la douche,Naruto enroula ses bras autour de me mon ventre et colla son torse nu contre mon dos tout aussi nu et commença à m'embrasser le cou, je ne pu retenir un gémissement. Soudain je senti une chose dur contre mes fesses les yeux exorbités je devinai très vite très vite ce que cela pouvait être.

"_ Euh, Na... Hummm Naruto, qu'est ce que tu fait ? ….Ohhumm

_Ben sa se voit pas

_Si, mais arrête s'il te plait

_Pourquoi ? Je vois bien que sa te fait plaisir

_Humm... Oh oui...Non s'il te plait arrête, lui dis en sentant sa main descendre vers mon caleçon où j'avais une très présente. Il n'en fit qu'a sa tête et entra d'un geste rapide sa main. Je ne pu me retenir sa en été trop.

_Ahhhhh ! Je... T'en supplie arrête

_D'accord ! Dit-t' il tout en retirant sa main

_Hein ?

_Ben quoi tu m'a dis d'arrêter, c'est ce que j'ai fait !

_Mais...Mais tu peux pas me laisser comme sa !

_Si, bon on la prend cette douche ? Il commençait à avancer vers les douches, quand je prit sa main et la posa directement sur mon érection

_Avant, tu finis ce que tu as commencé

_Ben tu vois ?, C'est pas si difficile de le demander.

Sans rien ajouter, il se mit à genoux, descendit lentement mon caleçon et sans attendre il prit mon pénis en pleine bouche.

"AHHhh plus vite" Il accéléra le rythme ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter mon plaisir, je ne tarda pas à me déverser dans sa bouche.

"_Désolé, je voulais pas te...

_ C'est pas grave,dis-t'il en avalant ma semence "

Il se releva et me fit un baiser sur les lévres simple mais qui voulais dire tant de choses, son érection était toujours présente mais je n'osa rien faire il fit comme si rien n'était, on alla se doucher et la journée se termina tranquillement

* * *

><p>Reviews ? A très bientôt pour le troisième chapitre x)<p> 


End file.
